Parmi tant d'autres
by Yuki-Fiction-Yaoi
Summary: Je ne suis qu'une fille, qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres, et pourtant je vous aime.


One Shot sur Saint Seiya:

Parmis tant d'autre

Qui suis-je ? Je ne suis qu'une simple fille parmi tant d'autres. Encore une. Sans passé. Sans avenir. Une fille qui a arrêté de se battre depuis bien longtemps. Une fille... Qui a simplement accepter de se savoir inutile aux yeux des autres.

Et pourtant, j'ai eu la prétention de tomber amoureuse de vous. Mais je sais que jamais vous ne me regarderez comme je vous regarde. Jamais vous ne me jetterais ne serais qu'une regard. Non... car j'ai eu mieux que cela. J'ai eu un sourire de votre part. Et c'était sans doute le plus beau cadeau monde que Dieu ai pu me faire. Le seul cadeau, l'unique, tout comme votre sourire qui m'a été adresser.

Bien des choses nous séparent. L'âge. Le camp. Les croyance. Ce que nous sommes. Notre vie. Notre façon de vivre. Notre façon de voir le monde. Je pense pouvoir dire en fait, que tous nous sépare, et que c'est bien une prétention de ma part de vous avoir choisit vous, comme l'élue de mon coeur.

Car je ne suis qu'une fille parmi tant d'autre. Alors que vous, vous êtes un chevalier.

Vous êtes fort. Je suis faible. Vous êtes beau. Je suis banale. Vous faîtes preuve d'une grande intelligence. Je n'en ai aucune. Vous êtes respecté par les gens de la rue. Je suis haïs par eux. Vous jouer merveilleusement bien de la musique. Je ne sais que taper des casserôles contre elles-mêmes. Vous parler avec diplomatie. Je parle trop vite et je bégaye. Vous êtes gracieux dans vos mouvements. Je trébuche sur le vide. Vous inspirez confiance. J'inspire la méfiance. Vous avez des yeux envoûtants. Je n'ai que des yeux qui ont perdu leur éclats, des yeux fade. Vous avez un teint beau au regard. Je suis d'une blancheur maladif. Vous avez des cheveux doux aux toucher et aux regard. Je n'ai que des cheveux raides, blancs, sans aucune démarcations. Vous vous habillez élégamment. Je porte la même tunique depuis des années. Vous avez votre histoire. Quant à moi, je dois encore l'écrire.

Écrire l'histoire de ma vie. Et grâce à vous, j'ai pu graver noir sur blanc le premier chapitre, où vous êtes le héros principal.

J'ai souvent rêvé de devenir chevalier, non pour la fortune, ni pour la gloire ou autre chose dans ce genre là. Non. Je voulais devenir chevalier parce que c'était mon rêve. Un rêve d'enfant. Un rêve éphémère, qui quand vous vous réveillez, ne fait que se moquer de vous.

Les rêves sont là pour nous rappelé qu'il ne sert à rien de lutter, car qu'on l'est choisit ou pas, cette vie est la notre, et nous avons pour mission de la préservé jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'au bout de cet interminable couloir qu'est la vie, un couloir où à chaque pas vous pouvez tomber encore plus bas que vous ne l'êtes déjà.

Moi, je ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas. Je ne pouvais non plus remonter, jusqu'à ce que je vous vois.

Vous. Droit. Noble. Parfait Avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, me tendant une main, m'incitant à me relever.

Moi. Accroupis par terre, voûté. Misérable. A refaire. Avec encore des larmes traîtresse de ma précédente tristesse, qui ne voulaient pas s'arrêter.

A ce moment je n'ai pas réfléchie et j'ai pris votre main sans même vous connaître. Mais vos yeux m'inspiraient confiance, tout comme votre présence.

Je n'ai plus voulu lâchez cette main. Car elle était la première à vouloir m'aider, à me relevé, à me guider vers une autre vie. Une vie rêvé par tant d'enfants.

Vous. Chevalier de la sirène. Je n'ai jamais vu tel signe se marier si bien avec son occupant. Vous ne formiez qu'un. Comme si, comme si vous étiez né en même temps, d'un même corps, d'un même esprit, avant de vous voir diviser.

Je vous suivrais toujours, n'importe où Sorrenzo de la sirène, car je vous aime.

Et pourtant je ne suis qu'une fille. Une fille qui a vu sa famille mourir à cause de Poséidon. Une fille de 14 ans. Mais qui pourtant peux dire sans l'once d'une hésitation qu'elle vous aime. Et de cela, j'en suis sur.

Je ne suis qu'une gamine, je ne connais rien à l'amour, mais je peux dire sans l'ombre d'un doute que vous êtes le premier et le dernier amour de ma vie. Ma vie qui a commencé et qui s'est arrêté lorsque j'ai croisé votre regard, lorsque j'ai pu entendre un son aussi merveilleux que celui que vous nous avez fait écouté.

Le son d'une flûte.

Qui a fait le mal, puis le bien.

Montage fait de moi !


End file.
